Desired Mistress
by identified321
Summary: Bella is looking for a way out. That way out is College. A college she can't afford,. After finding an ad for becoming a Mistress on Craigslist, she decides to go for it, not realizing that she's put herself in a position for possible heartbreak, love, or both. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So for some reason this concept of this story came to me in a dream. I thought about the plot for a few days and just thinking about where I could go with this, and though I have a few ideas in mind, I haven't gotten it all together. I do not have a beta for this story, mostly because I didn't want to wait for a reply to get on, so sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. Still I think it'll make a pretty good story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My foot rocked back and forth as I wait impatiently as the door closed and Mrs. Watson took her seat. I shifted in my seat, fidgeting every now and again, all the while kicking my feet back and forth. I watched quietly as she gave me a small smile before reaching into her desk and pulling out a vanilla folder with my name on it. I sighed heavily making her snap her head up and narrowing her eyes at me before looking back down in the folder.

I reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear as she glanced up at me.

"How are you Isabella?" Mrs. Watson asked gently.

I bit my lip at the name and smiled tightly at her. "I'm good Mrs. Watson. How are you?"

She smirked and shrugged. "Oh I've had better days."

I sighed and re-crossed my legs without saying a word.

"Alrighty, let's get started. You're looking at…." She glanced down at the folder "University of Illinois right?"

"Yes. I've actually already been accepted."

She was quite for a few seconds before looking up at me with a tight smile. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go to University of Washington? It's cheaper and closer to home."

I narrowed my eyes questioningly at her and shook my head. "It may be cheaper, but I don't want to be anywhere near Forks. Besides Illinois has a wonderful English program. "

"I'm sure University of Washington has just a good of program."

"Mrs. Watson, I want to go to the University of Illinois. It's the only school I've applied to."

She shook her head. "Then that was a stupid mistake Bella."

I sighed wishing she would get to the point.

"Do you know how much University of Illinois cost for out of state students?''

I nodded my head. "Yeah over 30,000 dollars. But with my financial aid and scholarships I should be good."

She bit her lip. "Most of you scholarships didn't get accepted."

I stared at her my mouth dropping open, shocked. "What? What are you talking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a huge freaking deal. I had spent months going over scholarships that were acceptable to me. I applied to each one. Spent hours on the mundane task, just to be able to make sure that I would be able to go to school and now Mrs. Watson is telling me that most weren't accepted.

"I don't understand."

"Well with financial aid and the scholarships you have half the tuition. You either need to come up with the rest of the money, get a loan, or go to University of Washington which I highly suggest."

I scoffed and sat back in my seat going over the options. There was no way I was going to get a loan. That was a big no-no, I wasn't and wouldn't even consider getting one. Staying here in Washington was another no-no. I had to get away from my so-called family as soon as I could. Not that they would really care. I guess I could come up with the rest of the money. Getting a job somewhere in Illinois. Possibly.

"Do you really think a little minimum wage job is going to help you earn all that money. You have to think about you also Bella. Clothing, food, and other necessities that you need. "

I narrowed my eyes wondering how she knew what I was thinking. I bit my lip knowing she was right. There was no way I would be able to pay for school when I needed to actually take care of myself so I could go to school. I sighed and put my hands through my hair thinking. What to do …..what to do… God I wish my mother were rich.

"What about work study program?" I asked, the idea coming to me.

"Too late to sign up."

I bit my lip and shook my head. No. There was no way this was stopping me. I would find something…anything.

"Bella." Mrs. Watson said with a soothing voice. "I know life at home is…tough, but staying here really wouldn't be so bad. Seriously sweetie…"

I stood up quickly not wanting to talk to her about my family life even though everyone knew about it. "I'm going to the University of Illinois Mrs. Watson. I'll find some way. Thank you for your time."

I reached down and grabbed my bookbag and headed out of the office. Ignoring the few students that were on school property, I made my way down the road to walk home. Thoughts raced through my head, and I tried to figure out how the hell I was going to be able to pay for school.

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. All of this thinking was giving me a headache. It took about fifteen minutes to walk from school to home and vice versa. I didn't have a car because I couldn't afford it and I didn't get rides to and from school because most of my 'friends' were too scared to come to my part of the neighborhood and house. I totally understood that. I was definitely from the wrong side of the track.

I wasn't always like that. I used to live on the 'right' side, in a modest two-story house with one bathroom that I had shared with my dad. Thoughts of my father, Charlie, sprung to mind and my eyes filled with tears. Charlie was the police chief of this small town of Forks. When I was 12, He was killed, pointlessly in the line of duty. All because a guy wanted to steal a 12 pack of beer and didn't want to go with Charlie. I was devastated when the policemen showed up and told me what happened.

My mother, who I hadn't seen since I was four or five, showed up with her new boyfriend, Phil. Of course not seeing your mother for years on end, didn't really mean she was a motherly type. I didn't go for her for comfort; I didn't even talk to her the first few days when she showed up. After the funeral my mother suddenly disappeared for ten days without any calls. I wasn't really worried and instead stayed with a nice family down the road during that time. By the time she showed up she claimed that she had sold the house and that we were moving to a smaller house, but was going to stay in Forks just for me.

And this was where we moved to. A very small two bed room house, if you want to call it a house, on the wrong side of the tracks. It was once probably porcelain white, but now it was so dingy it looked brown. There was a small step porch big enough for a chair. The grass needed to be mowed especially with the summer months coming up. I shook my head as I stared at this little…shack. I hated it here.

I made my way inside, completely use to the smell of marijuana smoking up the house. Yeah my mother was a druggie. Now I have nothing with people smoking a joint every now and again, but my lovely mother didn't just do that. Marijuana, pills, and crack was her savior. Yep she was on the hard shit. She had been on it for as long as I lived with her. Phil of course was right alone with her, mostly buying and selling. I was surprise that they hadn't been caught and put in jail. This was such a small town everyone knew everything about everyone. I personally think it was because of me. The police here were probably trying to protect me since Charlie couldn't, or maybe the system just sucked.

I stopped by my mother and Phil's room before going to my own. Knocking on it gently I opened the door to be met by Renee, my mother passed out on the floor. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm home." I said to no one.

I sighed and closed the door before going to my own. Taking out a little key I unlocked my door. There was no way I would leave my door unlocked, by the time I got home most of my stuff would have been sold for drugs. Throwing my bag on the bed I turned and relocked my door. Phil sometimes had people over that just gave me the creeps and I wasn't going to put myself in harm's way.

I made my way to my computer that was in the corner of my tiny room. It was one of the big things that I was able to take with me when we moved. The only internet connection I had was stealing it from a neighbor named DRAGONGAMES, but I didn't care, I got want needed to be done and was entertained for hours because of it.

I first started looking for jobs that paid more than minimum wage in the Illinois area. There were none, and the ones that were there you needed a degree or experience. Craigslist was my next shot. Clicking to the job section I scanned the pages, getting more depressed by the minute that there was nothing I could do to make money.

Take a deep breath clicked back to the main page. I desperately needed to rest my mind, so I decided to look in the personals sections. I had no qualms about online dating, but I loved going through them laughing at the idiocy people wanted to find or how they described themselves. Sometimes the subject themselves were funnier than the post within. I looked through ads such as: NOT 4 EVER, JUST 4 NOW, WHERE'S MY WARD? (Wanting someone to share the 50's lifestyle with her.) LOOKING FOR MY COWBOY, and LOOKING FOR TALL DARK INDIAN. I couldn't help but to read through them both women and men ads. People where crazy and provided tons of entertainment for me. I continued clicking on ones that would bring a smile to my face. As I scrolled down the page a particular subject caught my eye.

**27 YEAR OLD LOOKING MISTRESS.**

I chucked a little under my breath before I opened the link. My eyes scanned the post and my heart raced. After finishing reading it, I looked blankly at the screen wondering if this person was serious before reading again.

** Hey Ladies,  
I'm a 27 year old white male who is currently looking for a mistress. I know this might not be the classiest place to look for one, but I'm  
desperate. I live in Chicago, Illinois and own my own business. I'm not going to go too far into that until I have the girl. I am married and we will  
go over that later once again if you're right for me. I'm looking for a young lady 18 through 26, race not a problem, size not a problem. If  
you're good at what you give me, size doesn't matter. I'm willing to take care of the girl who is willing to be my mistress including food, shelter,  
and clothing, plus anything else that they need. Once again I know this isn't the classiest thing to do, though I hope someone with enough class  
will reply. Please put the name of your favorite movie in the title, as well as a picture. Thanks for reading my post. **

** E**

The post was a little awkward if you ask me. It seemed like E didn't really know what to say, then again it seemed like he was serious. I sighed heavily as I leaned back in my chair and started to think. He said he lived in Chicago, which was only about a two hour drive from the University. He paid for shelter, food and clothing plus anything else that this mistress needed. Would he pay for college tuition? He seemed like he had enough money, then again maybe he just meant basic necessities. I shook my head. Wait….

Was I really thinking about becoming someone's mistress? I was really thinking about helping him cheat on his wife. The poor women. What was it about her that made her husband want to cheat on her? It wasn't that the sex thing was a problem for me. I've had sex plenty of times with my friend Jacob. He was more of a fwb type of thing. I always thought losing my virginity would be something special with sparkles; instead it was in the back of an old pick-up truck, Jake groaning on top of me. Sex with him was never horrible but it wasn't breathtaking or magical…it was just…good.

I shook my head again, snapping out of my daze when I heard a loud crash outside my door.

"God damn it!"

I sighed loudly as Phil banged on my door.

"Bella. Open the damn door!"

"What do you want?" I called out.

"Sweetheart, I was just wondering if I could borrow a few dollars, just a few." He mumbled.

"For what?"

"It doesn't matter for what fucking what!" he screamed his temper getting the best of him.

I tried ignoring him as he continued to bang on my door asking for money. I knew what the fucking money was for. Either he or Renee needed another fix, and I wasn't helping them get it. Besides I only had 100 dollars on me from my part time job….my very very part time. I only worked weekends, Tuesdays, and Thursdays at a small café in town. I knew the women only hired me because she felt sorry for me. As much as I wanted to throw the job back in her face, I needed it. I wasn't complaining though. At least it was something.

"Damnit Bella. Come on." Phil tried again before I heard him walk away. I shook my head and waited to see if something else happened.

"Bella? Sweetheart."

My pressed my lips together tightly as my mother's voice drifted through the door. Bastard. I knew what he was trying to do. Trying to get me to feel sorry for Renee.

"Bella, I was just wondering if we can borrow a few dollars. I need to go to the store…we need food."

Tears sprung to my eyes as I laughed under my breath humorlessly. Food. There hadn't been food in the house in a while. I always had to eat out or buy my own food. This sucked. I shouldn't live like this. I'm an 18 year old girl. I should be out looking at colleges and shopping for bedding with my mom. I should be able to come home from school and tell her about my day. I hated living like this. I knew I wasn't the only teenager in the world that had problems, but I was the only one who cared about me.

"Bella. Baby, please. Mommy's hungry. You don't want me to starve, do you?"

I continued to ignore her as I looked at my computer screen. I felt like I was having an out of body experience as my fingers opened my email and placed themselves on the keyboard and types out words.

** SUBJECT: V FOR VENDETTA**

** Hello, E.  
My name is B. I'm an 18 year old student living in Washington I'm very interested in becoming your mistress. I know it entitles being involved in sexual matters and I'm very alright with that. I don't really know what else to say, but I've decided to attach a picture, it's the most recent one I have. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon. Sorry it's so simple.**

** B**

With a dazed look I clicked send and my eyes widen as my hands fell away from the keyboard. What the hell did I just do?

* * *

**AN: So hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll put the second one up tomorrow. Please review if you have the chance…it does motivate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. I just wanna take the time to thank everyone who reviewed. Each one really did make me smile. And to all those who are following and favorite the story already, thank you also. You guys all know familiar name and places that take place in the said fanfiction subject belongs to SM. Oh and still I do not have a beta but I did read over the chapter a few times, though I could have missed some things. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After sending the unexpected email, I turned my computer off for the rest of the night. I didn't want to know if he had replied or not. I wasn't even sure if I was apprehensive about his reply or about if he didn't reply. Instead I decided to re-read my Harry Potter book, the first one, and try and take my mind off of possibly being a mistress.

Renee had stopped banging on the door a while ago and I heard the front door slam shut. It seemed like I was alone and I was okay with that. I was sure that I had re-read the same page of my book over and over again as thoughts raced through my head.

Soon, I would be graduating and leaving. Hopefully leaving, I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't. Maybe I could save…yeah…I could save for ten years and then finally go to college. Ugh…why couldn't I read this freaking part about Dumblodore leaving poor Harry? My eyes kept glancing at the computer, wondering if I should check my email or not. The answer was no every time. Instead I closed my book and forced myself to sleep. Thinking only of the mystery E and wondering what the outcome would be.

I was completely relieved that this was the last day of school. I had kinda wished that I didn't have to go, but it was mandatory seeing how we needed the information for graduation. So after my fifteen minute walk I made my way to the gym/auditorium. My class wasn't very big; once again we lived in a small town. We only had about seventy-five graduating students.

"What up Bella." I head as I walked through the double doors of the gym. I paused and turned around and smiled softly up at probably my only true friend Jacob. Jacob was an exception. Just because he wasn't of the norm, he was popular, mostly because of his looks and his football skills. I had known Jake since I was very young. He hated going to school on the reservation and had begged his father, Billy, for years to go to the public school. Finally when high school arrived his father agreed. Jacob continued to be my friend even though he was ridiculed and questioned why. Supposedly I was the only one he was currently having sex with, but I wasn't too sure about that. He was very popular with the girls. But I couldn't deny him…or maybe I just wanted a chance to escape and that was through sex. Either way, when the mood hit one of us, we always went to the other.

"Hey Jake."

"Are you excited? Finally graduation!" he said beaming.

I nodded my head and smirked to myself as a few girls came up to Jake, completely ignoring me, as they wished him a happy summer. Jake was very cute, short dark hair, and tan skin. He was built like a monster and it turned girls on. He was fully Native American, and even though people didn't like to bring it up, I knew the females of this school secretly like it.

"So still thinking about those dreams of going to Illinois huh?" He asked taking a seat next to me on the bleachers.

I glared at him. "It's not a dream, it's reality."

He smirked. "Well I looked at the cost of that school and to me it seems like a damn dream. Even with all of those scholarships you'll have."

I kept my mouth close and said nothing about not getting some scholarships. He would just tease me further and this was something I didn't want to be teased with.

I continued to ignore Jake when the principal walked in standing in front of the students.

After grabbing our attention, she started on what the protocol was for the graduating class. Girls had to be in a dress, guys had to have ties. No being late, if you were late, you didn't get to walk. Everyone had to have their cap and gowns, girls white, boys red. Thankfully I'd already bought my cap and gown. Each person would get ten tickets to invite their family and friends to the graduation. I laughed under my breath. I wouldn't be using any of those. She went over a few more things such as conduct and practice meetings.

It was a week until graduation. I couldn't wait.

I was apprehensive about going home. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep away from the computer and though I wanted to open my email, I was still hesitant. Walking into my house, I completely ignored Phil and Renee who were sitting in the living room watching television. I unlocked my bedroom door and walked back in locking it again.

Throwing my bag on my bed I went to my computer, turning it on, I sat in front of it waiting for it to boot, my heart racing.

Taking a deep breath, I thought 'fuck it' and clicked around until I got my internet connection and opened my email.

**SUBJECT: ARMAGEDDON **

** Well hello B. I decided to get back to you as soon as I could seeing how your reply was the only one not asking how much money I made and how much she would be getting. It's okay that your reply wasn't very long. I understand this is an unusual request. I have to say you are breathtaking beautiful. I would love to get to know you a bit better before taking this to the next level. Do you have a phone number I could reach you at? Mine is 224-867-6654. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon. **

** E**

I actually smiled. He thought I was beautiful. Of course I would take that from the damn email. Shaking my head I was surprise that he wanted to get to know each other. He didn't sound like a douche bag, then again I wouldn't know until I actually met with him. Heart racing I quickly typed out a quick email stating that I didn't have a phone, cell or landline, and if it was alright if we continued through email. I also realized that he never sent me a picture of himself and also asked for one.

For the next week, E and I continued to email back and forth. He said it didn't matter if I didn't have a phone and that emailing was fine. We continued to talk as if we were friends, talking about our likes and dislikes, what kind of music we both liked and what we liked to do in our spare time. I asked him what exactly he did for a living and he said that it was a family business claiming it was a pretty mundane job at times but it brought in the money. I told him that I wasn't very well off, but said nothing about my Renee and Phil problem. He talked about his family only mentioning that he had a mother and father who were still alive, an older brother and a younger sister. I mentioned that my father had died years ago, and was met with a sympathetic apology.

I knew I only had a week to get him to decide if I was the right girl. I didn't know if he was talking to anyone else or if I was the only one. The whole mistress thing still hadn't gotten to me. I figured he wouldn't want me to know much about his wife and I was willing to keep her out of my mind. I had to get out of this town and I'd be willing to do that. I realized that I was no worse than my mother. Using sex to get what I wanted. I didn't care though. I had to get away from her, Phil, and this whole damn town. I wanted out.

When E finally sent the email with his picture in it I was stunned. Tears almost filled my eyes as I wondered why a horribly gorgeous man would want with a girl like me. His hair was almost a bronze color with streaks of red and brown making up the full head of hair. It wasn't slicked back but instead very tousled like as if he just woke up. His eyes were the clearest green I had ever seen with very long lashes. His nose was a little longer than normal and just a bit wide, though strong and it fit very well with the rest of his face. His lips were full and kissable, with a crooked smiled attached to them. I couldn't really see the rest of his body but I was sure that it was just as perfect as his face.

I was told that he was anxious to finally meet me. I told him that soon I would be graduating and maybe we could meet then. I still hadn't brought up the whole needing money for college and didn't know when I would be able too. I had the opportunity when he said he would fly out for my graduation. I was shocked. I didn't think it would be so soon. He really wanted to meet me. He said he probably wouldn't be able to get there until an hour or so before the ceremony started but he promised to be there. I nervously typed out high school address and sent it to him along with telling him his ticket would be left with the 'usher' at the entrance of the building.

I couldn't believe I was so close to meeting my potential lover…and gaining freedom.

I couldn't sleep. I was too anxious, and nervous, and it wasn't about graduation. Hell I wasn't nervous about getting a diploma that I deserved. I was nervous about the man I would be meeting today. I wanted to make sure I was as beautiful as he thought I was in person. I wanted him to not be a cocky douche bag, though I was sure he wasn't. I wanted him to choose me.

Not only was I nervous about meeting E, I was nervous about if he actually choose me. I would be leaving Renee and Phil. I wonder if they would try and stop me. I wonder if Renee would actually cry seeing me leave. If so, it wouldn't be out of love. It would probably be because her bank would be gone.

I looked at my clock. It was 1:30 in the morning, and graduation started at nine that morning. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and put all emotions and feelings to the side and try and get some sleep. It would be a busy day.

When I woke up at six, I was feeling quiet refreshed. I took my time within the two hours that I had and got ready for graduation. I had gone on a little shopping spree at the local dollar store, buying the 'expensive' body wash, and a decent amount of cheap make-up. I had watched numerous of you-tube videos about applying make-up and though I did a pretty good job at it that morning. I obviously wanted to look as naturally as possible with the enhancement of make-up. I had decided to go all out for my graduation clothes. I put on a nice simple strapless bra with simple black panties. Nothing too glitzy, but it fit me. Finally I put on my thirty dollar little black dress. It had one shoulder with a stone looking accent sitting right on my shoulder. The sides were what it said ruched and seemed to have that scrunchie effect. I paired it off with a simple round toe black pump.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. It was nothing glamorous, but I felt very pretty. My usual brown wavy hair fell in soft curls down my back. I don't even remember the last time I had a haircut. My wide dull brown eyes popped with the make-up I had put on. My lips were coated with a light pink shade of lip gloss. I ran my hands down the sides of my body turning this way and that. I wasn't a stick figure and had curves that I thought complement me. Wide hips, and an average waist. My chest wasn't anything to gawk at being just a C cup, and my ass…well…what ass. Still, I felt pretty and I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

I took my heels off and quickly put on some of my gym shoes. There was no way I was walking fifteen minutes in heels. I already had to stand up in those things. Grabbing the shoes and my cap and gown I unlocked my bedroom door, walking out, before locking it back. I passed the living room and decided to let Renee know that I was leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked eyes still on the television as I spoke to her.

"I'm graduating." I said simply.

Her head snapped up to mine, brown eyes wide. A small smile played on her face as she stood up in short shirts and a long t-shirt.

"Graduating? High School? My girl's all grown up." She said making her way over to me.

I shifted uncomfortably not really used to her acting as if she cared. She touched my face before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek with her chapped lips.

"When is it, where at and what time?I want to go."

I panicked and shook my head. "Mom, you don't want to go. You have to get dressed up and walk to the high school."

She shook her head and smiled. "Wait one second Bella. "

She walked out of the living room and surprisingly I waited. I don't know why. I should have left. She came back with Phil in toe. His eyes widen as he looked at me from my toes to my head. I shifted not liking the look his eyes took.

"Wow. When did you get all pretty?" He mumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders as he licked his lips.

"It's Bella's graduation. We should go Phil. Maybe Andrew will let us take his car."

I sighed and stood there still feeling alone. I had no idea what my mother was trying to do. It wasn't that I would be embarrassed if she came…I already was, but this just felt weird. Plus I didn't want E to see her. Now that would be embarrassing.

"No, mom it's okay. Really."

"No. No, your mother is right Bella. What time does it start?" addressed Phil.

I looked at the cracked clock on the wall. "In about an hour and fifteen minutes, which is why I have to go. Now."

"We'll be there." Phil said and then grinned. "Then we can celebrate after." His eyes roaming my body again.

I looked at my mother who was smiling gently and nodded my head.

I put two of the tickets on the table. I didn't want to wait around, especially when I knew they wouldn't show up anyway.

Walking the fifteen minute route seemed longer than usually. Now that Renee and Phil was out of mind, I started to concentrate on E. I felt my stomach flip itself over. I wonder if he would like how I looked in person, would I continue to like his personality. What if he didn't show up? Would I meet him after or before the ceremony? Would it be awkward? Agh! All these damn questions. I just wanted to get it over with at the same time keep this moment far away from me as possible.

* * *

**AN: Ohhh…so it looks like Bella is getting apprehensive about meeting E. So hope you like the chapter. Please leave a review. I'll post the third chapter tomorrow night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I was super excited and thankful that you guys reviewed, followed, and favorite (ed), lol, the story. It really made my night, seeing how I got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and couldn't help but to check my email on my phone. Lol. Here is chapter three. I'm currently working on chapter four and almost finished so that should be up tomorrow. Disclaimer stands, and still no beta so yeah…sorry about grammar and spelling issues.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

When I finally reached the school my eyes swept the parking lot, though I have no idea why, I had no idea what kind of car he would be driving or if he took a taxi here. Sighing heavily I made my way into the school sat down at a bench and threw my heels on. Afterward I found Mr. Howard the man who would taking the tickets, giving him one of mine, I let him know that a man named E would show up and that that ticket was for him. Mr. Howard gave me a weird look but nodded his head in acceptance.

I made my way to the classroom where all the seniors were suppose to meet up. I walked in and stayed to myself, walking over in the corner of the room near the window. I continued to glance out the window, wondering if I could spot E if he walked up. I felt my palms produce that familiar moisture and I gulped loudly wait.

"Holy shit Bella."

I glanced over and smiled as Jake made his way to me. He gave me a quick hug and held me in his arms looking at me head to toe.

"Wow. You look…well you look hot." He said in disbelief.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What you didn't think I could look pretty?"

He shook his head. "No, you were always pretty. I just didn't think you could look hot. Damn."

I blushed and pressed my lips together as Jake continued to check me out. He had never acted this way towards me before and I had to admit that it felt a little nice.

"Hey Jake."

We both looked over to see Lauren and Jessica make their way to us. I held in a sigh and eye roll. I really didn't like these two. It wasn't that they ever picked on me, they just completely ignored me. I didn't mind that. I was thankful that they did. But they were just some of the dumbest people I have ever come in contact with.

"You look super hot. " Jessica said.

"Not as hot as Bella." Jake said glancing at me again.

I saw a little irritation on Jessica's face as he didn't return the compliment and she looked at me.

"Bella?" Lauren asked. "Who's Bella?"

I waved my hand, "I'm Bella."

They continued to stare at me for a bit longer before recognition finally reached them. Dumb Bitches.

"Oh yeah…the druggie chick." Jessica said.

Jake glared at the two of them and they shrugged their shoulders. I shifted in my place really wanting for them to leave…all three actually.

"What?" Lauren said. "I mean everyone knows her parents are druggies." She whispered loud enough for most of the students around us to hear.

I blushed again at the attention we were getting and shook my head.

"It was nice seeing ya Lauren, Jessica." I said taking a step around them. "Bye Jake."

I made my way closer to the door, a little peeved that I couldn't look out the window anymore. Finally teachers came in and ordered everyone to put their caps and gown on. I obeyed immediately wanting to get this over with. I placed my hat on my head, hoping I didn't look like a damn fool. This damn gown was horrible also. I was glad that I had worn a dress a little tighter than normal. I saw one girl, Diamond Ross, looking very awkward, as her dress which was a very ruffle poofy dress, make her gown puff right out.

After everyone was situated with their gowns, it was then time to line up. I hated that my last name begin with an S. I was one of the last people to go one right before Tanner, Thompson , and Waterman.

My heart pounded against my chest as the teachers claimed that the show was about to begin. I heard the music start to play and the students in front of me started to walk out of the classroom, down the hall and into the gym where chairs and a stage had been set up for us and our friends and family. I kept my eyes towards the ground the whole time. I couldn't tolerate looking up because if I did I knew I would be looking around the gymnasium wondering if E was here. When we made our way down the walkway we sat in our designated seats and the ceremony began.

I half listened as students got up and read poetry, and played music. Barely listened to the valedictorian speech. I kept rubbing my hands down my gown and kept bouncing my feet. Thankfully the graduating students were sitting in the front, so my eyes couldn't roam around.

Finally they started to call names. One by one the rows stood and made their way up the stage to accept their diplomas. I heard cheers and screams and applause for each student. Oh crap…what if no one applauded for me. God that would be embarrassing. After the diplomas we were to stand behind the principal looking over the audience.

Finally my row finally stood and I made my way towards the stage. I stood awkwardly as names were called. L….M….N…R….

"Isabella Swan." My name was called.

I made my way towards the principal and gave her a small smile, shaking her hand and taking my diploma from her hand. I surprisingly heard a good amount of clapping and cheering for me, though I'm not sure from who.

I made my way behind her and continued to keep my eyes down as the principal said the last few names. I really felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest as I raised my eyes. My eyes scanned the crowd and I couldn't help as I saw Renee and Phil in the audience. Phil was sitting down as if he was sleep, but Renee was standing with the rest clapping her hands. Even though she wasn't the best mother a girl could have, that meant so much to me. She actually looked very nice with black dress pants on and a nice blue shirt. My eyes continued to scan the semi large crowd, when finally my eyes locked on a pair of green ones.

I gulped loudly, paying no attention to the principal as she spoke. He was even better looking in person. Though I couldn't make out every feature he was gorgeous. He stood up and was clapping as loudly as any other person and smiled gently at me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, and couldn't help but to smile back, before dropping my eyes again.

Holy shit! He was here and he looked really good too. God! I wanted to squeal like a little girl at the same time, I wanted to run away. Far away.

Pretty soon we changed our tassels and threw our caps in the air, though I didn't because I didn't want to spend time finding the damn thing. We made our way out off the stage and out into the court yard where we would gather with our friends and family.

I stood off to the side waiting. For what…well I guess my mom…maybe Jacob, and maybe…maybe E.

"Bella!"

My head snapped up as my mother made her way over to me. She gave me a tight huge and a smile filled her face.

"You were wonderful. So proud of you." She said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Yeah…Congrats Bella." Phil said behind my mother.

I thank him and we stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well…come on Renee we gotta meet Anthony. He's got something I need to pick up. Besides we need to get the car back to him."

I don't know why I was so disappointed when my mother readily agreed, giving me another kiss on the cheek and walking off. Here I thought she would want to stay and be by my side. Instead she was getting ready to go buy and get her fix. Some things would never change.

I told myself not to cry and closed my eyes holding back the tears. I took a deep breath and looked around the crowded courtyard trying to see if I could spot E. Though I had only seen a picture of him I was sure I would be able to spot him. Maybe I was just imagining that he was clapping when I was on stage. Maybe he really wasn't here, and I was standing here looking like an idiot all alone. Though not for too long.

I turned to find Jacob, with his cap still on, smiling slightly walking towards me with his father Billy. I gave each of them a small smile in return.

"You okay Bells." Jacob asked using a very old nickname. He and Billy turned and glared at my mother and Phil as they continued walking away.

I nodded my head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just glad to be out of high school." I said brushing off the incident.

"I know!" Jacob said suddenly hyped making me laugh. "I'm free! Free! FREE!" he yelled getting dramatic.

Bill and I laughed. " Congratulations Bella." Billy said. I reached down and gave him a hug. Billy was in a wheelchair, though I barely even noticed it with the way he got around. He was also my father's best friend. "Your dad would've been proud."

Tears sprung to my eyes as I nodded my head. Yeah, my dad would have been proud. He always wanted me to graduate high school then college. He was big on education. I wished he were here.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. I'll see ya two soon. Jake, stop by before you go out tonight." Billy said just before rolling away.

"So are you excited to start this next chapter of your life?" Jacob asked.

I nodded my head. "Nervous and excited are the words." I said knowing he meant one thing and I meant another.

"So, I know you don't like going to parties a lot, but I figured that this will be our last high school one…."

As I listened to Jacob speak, my eyes quickly flashed behind him, daring a look to see if I could find E. I didn't want to be rude towards Jacob but when my eyes stopped on the familiar face I tuned him out. I could feel myself gulp like a nervous cartoon character, as I watched E leaning against a column, as if he was a damn supermodel, looking towards me.

He smiled softly, making me want to pull up my dress and drop my damn panties, and nodded his head towards me in acknowledgement.

My heart raced beneath my breast and my mouth suddenly felt dry, as my feet, on their own accord, took a step towards him, completely cutting Jacob off.

I didn't know what my body was doing but I needed to be where he was at, I felt pulled and couldn't resist the urge. What the hell was wrong with me?

"You were amazing." A voice I never heard said as I came face to face with the man I spent a whole week getting to know. I felt as if I'd know him longer with all the things we talked about. I couldn't help but to smile when his green eyes looked down at me. He was dressed in a very, very expensive dark navy looking suit. He wore a light grey tie, and looked as though he tried to fix his hair, though he lost.

He was very lean, something I couldn't tell in the picture. Though I was sure he was still built under his clothes. His was also pale. Not as pale as I was probably but he definitely didn't have a tan going on.

"I'm Edward, Bella. Nice to meet you." He put out his hand for me to shake. Edward. His name was Edward. I had to admit that I had gone over numerous names that started with E, and Edward wasn't one of them. At first I wondered how in the hell he knew my name but realized that he probably but Isabella and B together.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." I said putting my hands in his large one. Oh god his hand was so warm.

"Congratulations." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Thank you."

"I got you this. A little graduation gift."

My eyes widen and I immediately shook my head. I wasn't a very good receiver of gifts, mostly because I never really got any and when I did I always felt it was out of pity that I got it and I didn't like pity.

"Oh No. You didn't have to get me anything. You coming here is good enough."

He tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed in confusion before he smiled. "Well I'm glad me coming here is enough but I want you to have this. Everyone should get a gift on graduation day. Everyone should have the best graduation experience. "

He held out a box that fit in the palm of his hand. I sighed and reached for it opening it slowly. I gasped as my eyes sat on a beautiful necklace. It was platinum and kind of went into a twirl that had what looked like small pendant like flower diamonds on each end. It looked as though the whole thing was made in diamonds.

"Wow." I said amazed.

"Do you like it?" He asked a smile on his face.

"It's breathtaking." I closed the box and handed it to him. "But I can't take this. It must have cost hundreds. It too much."

He sighed and shook his head taking the box from me and taking the necklace out. He walked behind me and gently moved my hair to one side. I felt goosebumps on my neck as I felt the warmth of his hands. He gently clipped the necklace on.

"Once again, it's a graduation gift. Just accept it." He said humor in his voice.

Walking back in front of me he smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I smiled in retaliation, glad that I was pretty enough for him.

"Though I can see that you're going to be a handful when it comes to gifts."

"Seems like you've made up your mind already."

He just gave me a smile and a little shrug.

"So where is your mother? I would like to take you guys out for lunch if it's not a problem."

I shifted and bit my lip. "Um…she's not here."

His eyes narrowed, "She didn't come to your graduation?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, she came but she had to leave. Important stuff."

"What could be more important than spending this day with you?"

I shrugged and gave him a tight smile. Thankfully he left that alone though I could tell he wanted to pester me some more about it.

"Well how about I just take you out? Besides…we should talk about our future Miss. Swan."

I felt my heart race and nodded as he threaded my arm through his.

"Hey Bella!" A voice called out.

I redden as turned as I watched Jacob walk over to us. I couldn't believe I forgot him. Totally and completely overlooked him. I gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to—"

"Who the hell is this!" He practically screamed at me.

"Watch your damn tone!" Edward growled stepping up to Jake.

I watched opened mouthed as the two squared up against each other. I could tell that Jacob was pissed that I completely ditched him to walk over to Edward, even though it was something in the universe pulling me towards him. Though Edward was just as pissed, and I'll admit it felt good that someone was standing up for me.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob said in a low trembling voice.

"Jake." I said calmly. "Stop being rude. This is my friend Edward. Edward, this is my friend Jacob.''

Jake laughed. "Friend? I think we're a little more than friends Bella." He said making it clear that we were.

I blushed and looked at Edward wondering if I would see a look of disgust on his face, but instead saw him continuing glare at Jake.

"Jake please—"

"He doesn't look like more than a friend to me." Jake said looking down at me. I stiffened as his hand reach up to touch the necklace that Edward just gave me.

"Friends don't give friends expensive pieces of jewelry." He bit out.

I smacked his hand away. "No. You don't give friends expensive pieces of jewelry."

We were both silent for a few seconds before Jake took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders giving me a small smile.

"Come on Bells. Let's go out to lunch, spend a little alone time together before going to Laurens."

I blushed again. Damn Jake and damn my embarrassing trait of blushing all the damn time. I looked at Edward again how had now stopped glaring at Jacob and instead was looking at him with a expression of curiosity on his face.

"No, I already have plans with Edward. " I said, moving closer to him.

Jake laughed. "You're going to pick him over me? I'm almost like your boyfriend."

"But you're not!" I snapped.

He crossed his arms. "Come on Bella. It's our last days as kids. Let's go have fun, go to Laurens party."

"No. I grew up a long time ago Jake and I've never been a big partier, you know that."

"Yeah but when you do go, we have lots of fun together." He said making his eyebrows jump up and down.

Jake reached out and pulled me to him. I quickly realized what he was doing and put my hands on his chest before he could put his lips on mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"Kissing you."

I gave him a confused look.

"Why? You never kissed me before in public. Why now?"

He quickly glanced at Edward before looking at me again. I scoffed and pushed him away from me.

"You're an ass."

"Bella come on. "

"No. I'm not a prize Jacob. Don't act all loving publicly when before you didn't even hold my damn hand. Go to the party Jacob. Alone." I snapped.

Jacob's eyes harden. "This is how you want to leave it? Our whole friendship? This is nothing worth fighting about Bella. We've always had a thing. Always."

"Yes we had, put privately. It was nothing more than friends with benefits, we both knew that."

He rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Fine. We won't be friends anymore."

I shook my head at him and laughed. "You're so dramatic. I said nothing about not being friends. But this whole friends with benefits thing is done."

He glanced at Edward. "It's because of him isn't it?"

"Edward has nothing to do with this." I lied effortlessly, knowing that if Edward wasn't in the picture I would have kept things going. "We are both going off to college and it's bound to fail. So we stop this now. I want to be your friend. I always will, but the benefits thing is gone. No more."

Jake was quiet for a while before he turned away and left mumbling under his breath. I took a deep one myself and turned back to Edward who was watching Jake walk away with a scowl on his face.

"I'm very sorry about that." I whispered.

"I don't like him." He said simply.

I couldn't help but to laugh taking his arm again wanting to leave.

"Yeah well I don't like him very much at the moment either."

"So he was a friend with benefits buddy?" Edward asked as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah. I've known Jake since I was three. Our fathers were best friends. When we reached high school we went to a party, got drunk and had sex. We just continued. It was something that took my mind off of…life."

He nodded his head and said nothing further. Before we reached the parking lot I paused asking him to hold my cap while I unzipped my gown. I really didn't feel like wearing it anymore. Thankfully it was pretty easy to get out of. I thanked Edward and reached for my cap only to see his eyes widen as he looked down at me. I shifted my weight as I watched his eyes eye grow dark with what I hoped was want. I wanted him to want me. Because I wanted him, he was extremely sexy, and I would be a fool to push him away, I also needed him to get out of here. That was the main objective. To get out.

"Goodness Bella, you're so sexy. "He breathed out. He took a step towards me and I wanted him to touch me…even if it was just a hug. Instead he took my arm and we continued walking. Who knew a thirty dollar dress could make a man say such a thing.

We reached a silver car and I gasped looking at the vehicle then at Edward who blushed, which was so cute.

"Wow. Very…shiny."

He scratched the back of his head. "I was trying to impress you. Though now I can see you don't do well with big shiny things." He said with a small laugh.

My eyes traveled the car, it was smooth and sleek. I didn't know lots about the car but I did know it was expensive. How rich was Edward?

"So what kind of car is this Mr. Impressive?" I teased, feeling oddly comfortable around him to do so.

"A Lamborghini Gallardo. " He said dully as he opened the car door up for me. Yes I said up.

I let myself enjoy the experience.

"I'm guessing this was a useless rental huh?" he asked as he got in and we pulled out, as I threw my gown, shoes and cap in the somewhat…back seat.

I looked around at all the buttons and knobs. "Might be useless but it's fun."

Edward laughed. "So I'd thought we head out to Seattle to eat. Ever heard of Metropolitan Grill?"

I shook my head, "No I haven't."

"Well it's suppose to be the best in Seattle."

I nodded softly and we continued on our trip. We talked about anything and everything that didn't deal with the reason why we both were here at this moment in time. I continued to feel extremely comfortable around him, and learned he hand a humorous side which I didn't get from the emails. I still couldn't believe someone of his…stature wanted to hang out with someone like me. Maybe it was good Karma or something.

We finally made it to the restaurant, my door being opened by a valet as soon as we stopped the car. The Valet held onto my hand longer than usually and I kind of had to yank it back. Edward handed him his keys as I looked up at the restaurant. Edward escorted me in, giving his name to the hostess who led us to a back table.

I couldn't help but to be amazed at all the fancy décor of the place. I was a little uncomfortable and out of place. Though I would experience it. Like Edward said. It was my graduation day.

We were sat at a small table. I thanked Edward politely as he moved around and held my chair opened for me. I blushed and sat remembering my manners.

"Hello, welcome to the Metropolitan, I'm Matthew can I start you out with a few drinks?" Handing us a wine and champagne menu.

Edward spoke up and handed the man back the menu. "There is no need for these. Could we please get the Château Petrus, 1990?"

The man eyes widen, "You do know, sir that is our most…"

"I know how much it is. That is what we wish to have." He said giving the waiter a look who nodded and left.

I looked over at Edward.

"I hope champagne is sufficient. I figure it would be better than wine at this hour."

I gave him a long look before I whispered. "Edward, I'm not twenty-one."

He laughed. "They won't card you. If you'd rather have something else, please order it."

I shook my head before sighing. "Is it expensive?"

"Bella?"

"What? I was just wondering."

He chuckled and pushed my menu towards me. "Forget about the price. Enjoy the experience. "

I pressed my lips together tightly. I did want to experience new things. Expensive or not.

Surprisingly the rest of the menu wasn't that bad. The most expensive thing it seemed was the filet mignon steak which I had a feeling Edward was going to get. I didn't mind that he got expensive stuff. He worked for his money he should spend it the way he wanted. Spending it on me was a different story though.

I shook my thoughts away as the waiter came back asking us if we were ready, as he sat the bottle of champagne down. Edward looked to me wanting me to go first. "Um…could I have the 7 oz sirloin steak, medium well, and a cup of Maine Lobster Bisque, please?" I asked knowing that that would probably be enough for me.

"I'll have the 13 oz prime filet Mignon, medium well with asparagus and mash potatoes and gravy, gravy on the side please." Edward said. I smirked knowing I was right.

The waiter nodded and left once again.

Edward cleared his throat and poured our champagne. "I guess we should talk about the real reason we're here huh?" He said getting straight to the point.

I blushed and took my champagne glass gulping down the contents.

* * *

**AN: So time to get the serious talk. Hope Bella can take it. Leave a review if you can. I'd very much appreciate it. I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alrighty, just wanna say thanks for all the reviews and followings. I appreciate it so much. Here is chapter 4. Remember I put this store in the M rating for a reason. Disclaimer stands and twilight belongs to SM. No beta so forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

The champagne was actually very good. It damn well better being, seeing how it was expensive as hell. I glanced over at Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"Slow down Bella."

I smiled tightly at him and waited until he started to speak. This was the moment. The moment why we were here. I guess we had time to talk while our food was being cooked.

"So, you want to become my mistress?" He asked seriously.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"I know we haven't really gotten in depth about this but do you mind asking me why? I'm not judging you, just as I wish you weren't judging me. I would just like to know why."

I bit my lip and told him. I told him about Renee and Phil and how they stole my father's house and made me live in that shack. I told him how they are constantly on drugs and that I couldn't stand living with them. I also told him about college which seemed to shock him.

"So you need money to go to college?" he asked amazed. "Wow. Most women wouldn't mind sitting at home spending countless money on clothes and spas and other useless shit." He had a bit of bite to his voice before he shook himself out of it.

I shrugged my shoulders. "University of Illinois has a great English program. I just can't afford it. I was hoping you'd help me out. I hate asking for money Edward. I really do, but I'll do anything to get out of Forks."

"Even have sex with me." He stated bluntly looking at me with warm eyes.

I stared back at him and nodded. "Even without the money I would love to have sex with you. You're very attractive." I blurted blushing all the while.

"Thank you Bella. You're absolutely beautiful." He said with a sigh. "I was hoping that you'd look just like your picture, but I was wrong. You look so much better. " I took that as a complement because I believed the same about him. "If we do this Bella there are…rules."

I gave him a questioning look. "Rules?"

He nodded looking a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not a dominator, and you won't get 'punished' sexually for not following them, but if you were to become my mistress you have to follow these, I just can't take any chances. "

"I'm listening." I said and I was.

"We I assume you know that I'm married. My wife's name is Tanya. I don't want to bring her up anytime when we're together. Our time is our time and I don't want my wife name involved."

I nodding understanding completely, I couldn't believe that I was actually sitting here listening to him saying he didn't want to talk about his wife when possibly in a few days I would be sleeping with him.

"I know you've had this problem with Jacob but there can be no PDA. I have business all over the county and I can't have anyone seeing us in an uncompromised position."

I understood again. "Jacob is different. He had the option to make things public and he didn't."

"It's a two hour drive from Chicago to the university. I'll probably visit every weekend, and possibly any time I have some time to myself during the week. This doesn't mean it will happen. I do have work and other…responsibilities to deal with."

"So basically you're living a second life?" I asked sipping on my champagne.

Edward nodded slowly. "I guess it is. "he sighed. "I would like it if you didn't show up to my house. At all. I'm not forbidding you to come to the city, just to my house. If we so happen to see each other out and about I'll call you a friend. I won't ignore you."

I continued to understand and listen.

"Just because I come and see you doesn't mean that I want sex from you. I want companionship also. I want to…to treat you like my girlfriend I guess." He said looking awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, sighing heavily. "I want to laugh, and tell you about my day. I want you to tell me about your day, I want to buy you things, and argue about silly shit. It won't always be about sex."

He took a moment to look at me and I couldn't help but to look down into my glass. A girlfriend. That's what I would be like. Could I handle having Edward as a boyfriend?

"There's also one more thing." He said sounding anxious.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I don't want you sleeping with anyone else." He mumbled. "I know it's kind of a douche bag thing to say, with me having a wife and all but…"

"I understand Edward. Besides I'm not that kind of girl." I said placing my hand on his, before snatching it back forgetting about the PDA rule. He smiled and reached under the table to grab it.

"That doesn't mean you're the only girl I'll be sleeping with also though." He sighed.

I shifted in my seat. "Your wife."

I pressed my lips together wondering what the hell was I getting myself into. This man had a wife! He was a cheater! If anyone every cheated on me I'd be heartbroken. I wanted to give Edward a slap, stand up dramatically and walk off. At the same the thought of me not knowing this women. She could be a horrible person. Plus Edward was offering an opportunity for me to get out. I wanted that more than anything. I'd do anything. I was a horrible person.

He nodded. "We don't have sex often. But I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Is there….is there a possibility that she's sleeping with other men. I mean, I just don't want to catch anything."

Edward nodded. "I understand completely. I use protection with Tanya and I'll use it with you. I try and not to take too many chances."

We both were quiet for a while, both thinking about the things that were just said. Basically I would be a girlfriend in all way except for PDA and I was secret. I couldn't sleep with other guys, but he said nothing about dating and hanging out with them. It seemed like I would be living a double life also. Though it seemed insane, I would do anything to get out of this horrible situation that I was in now. Including getting in another possible one. Consequences be damned.

"Edward, I would love to be your…mistress." I said quietly.

"You would." He asked seeming surprised. "Even with all the rules."

"Even with the rules. I completely understand them. I can't get upset at you because I'm putting myself in this situation also."

He nodded.

Our food finally came out and I was ravenous. All of this serious talk had taken its toll on me and I was starving. This steak was seasoned so well and the bisque…to die for. Edward and I talked about the food and laughed a little here and there. I could feel the champagne making me a light headed and I sat it aside to drink some water.

"So when does school start up." He asked.

"September 10." I said initially leaving out that my birthday was three days after.

"When do you have to have the money by?" he asked continuously eating his food and talking between bites.

"I think it's two weeks before classes start, and registration starts two weeks before that. "

Edward nodded his head. "Alright, well just let me know when you need it and I'll pay it off."

I stared at him. "Just like that."

He smirked. "Just like that."

I finished my meal with a dazed look, light hearted that I finally made it out. Finally.

After we finished and Edward paid the bill, ( which he kept from my eye site) we left the restaurant and took a stroll around the block while the valet fetched the car.

"So Bella, what would you like to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. In reality I was a bit tired. "I'm not sure" I said holding back a yawn.

Edward looked down at his watch. "It's 1:30, if you don't mind we can go back to my hotel."

I stopped in my tracks and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Not to have sex!" he smirked, "though if you'd be up to it, I'd readily agree to it."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. Though he said that sex wouldn't be included, I wouldn't mind having sex with Edward. Graduation sex would be pretty good. I wanted to grab his hand and drag his ass to the car but decided to hold off on the PDA, even if it was just a hand hold.

"I would love to go back to your hotel. I really need to take a nap." I said seriously.

He nodded his head and we headed back to the car and then the hotel.

"Of course you're staying at the Fairmount Olympic."

Edward laughed. "The best and of course I got the deluxe executive suite."

"Of course."

We didn't stop by the front desk when we walked into the highly expensive and luxury hotel. It took my breath away with how fabulous it was. I knew there were a few girls, Lauren included who had parties at this hotel, but I was never invited.

When we walked to the elevator, Edward grabbed my hand holding it tightly.

"I'm glad you agreed to be with me Bella. Very glad."

He brought me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my face, as his hands made it's way up my arm. I shivered and felt my blood rush through my body, making me a little weak, as his lips ghosted over my cheek. Though I was nervous, I was completely turned on. I was sure that if this was just a one night stand I would have no reserves about fucking Edward.

"You're so fucking beautiful Bella. Absolutely breathtaking." He whispered.

I was so glad that we were the only people in the elevator, because I was sure that my panties were soaked through and leaking.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself." I whispered back wanting our lips to touch.

Unfortunately that didn't happen, because the elevator bell rung and the doors opened. Edward stepped back and let me get out first. I tried to catch my balance, but instead stumbled awkwardly though the doors. It was something so simple. A touch, but God , am I burning right now with desire. I let him led me down the hall way and into the suite which he unlocked with a card.

As it's been the whole day, the suite was very luxurious. First there was a small living room with the basic sofa and chairs. A huge flat screen television hung on the wall and a small dinette set sat over by the window. In the corner across from the dinette table sat a wooden desk with a computer on top of it. The décor was beautiful with a mix of tan, green with accents of turquoise. French doors stood in front of me and I opened it to find a huge master bedroom filling the space dressed in green and tan tones. Two small wood stands stood on either side of the bed, beautiful glass lamps on top. A small and comfortable looking chair sat in the corner. I continued to make my way around in the room marveling at the marble bathroom and the small but unusual walk in closet.

"This is soooo nice." I drawled out laughing.

"Yes, it is very nice." Edward said sitting down on the edge of the bed taking his suit jacket and shoes off.

I shifted my weight and bit my lip wondering what I should do now and made my way to the corner chair. Edward leaned against the bed and laughed.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing over there? I thought you were sleepy." He said looking like dripping sex as he undid his tie. I really wanted to jump him right then and there. I decided to just go with the truth.

"Well Edward, if I get on that bed, I don't think sleep will be in the forefront of my mind." I whispered.

Edward said nothing for a few seconds and then jumped off the bed, startling me for a few seconds and made his way over to me. Gripping my arms he pulled me up from the chair and brought me close to him. I felt like I was in some historical romance novel.

"God, Bella. I was hoping you would say that."

Before I had a chance to reply his lips descended on mine catching me in a fire kiss. A gasp was stuck in my throat as Edward kissed me hard and long. I loved it. There were no soft touches or loving words, and I wasn't expecting that. His mouth burned on mine sweetly and I wanted more. So much more. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and reached up to run my hands through his soft locks pulling him down to me. He moaned deep in his throat and I squeezed my thighs together as the familiar pleasure took its place.

Edward bent his knees and lifted me up. Awkwardly I wrapped my legs around him, my dress riding up, but I didn't care. We didn't break out heated kiss as he carried me to the bed. His hands immediately ran down my legs and I was so happy I had shaved that morning. Edward broke the kiss and looked down at me with heavy lust filled eyes, breathing just as raggedly as I was.

"Are you sure Bella? We can stop right now. We don't have to do this right now. " He said running his nose up my neck. "If we do this, it's final."

I looked up at him and biting the inside of my lip. Questions threw themselves at me. My damn conscience, but I ignored her. I pushed her to the back of my mind and instead pulled Edward down to kiss me again giving him his answer.

He moaned against my lips and his hands continued making their way up and down my legs. My dress suddenly felt itchy and too warm. I wanted it off of me. Edward removed his mouth from mine, making me whimper like a fucking puppy, before it turned into a low moan as he made his way to my ear. I trembled as his hands made its way up my sides to my shoulder to undo the clip that held the dress together.

My hands reached out to his, wrapping my fingers around the tie that was loosened around his neck. Undoing the knot, I slid the tie from around his neck and threw it away from us. I continued to shiver as his hands ran over my clavicle bone, moving my dress down bit by bit. I blindly found the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoned them as quickly as I could.

I groaned "Jesus Edward, How many shirts do you have on." I mumbled, as I took his collared shirt off only to find a wife beater underneath.

He chucked in my ear making goosebumps raise on my arms. He pushed himself up and looked down at me with fiery eyes as he reached down to take his shirt off. I felt my stomach drop in amazement as I looked at the lean but completely toned chest of the man above me. I reached up and ran my fingers across each of the abs, quivering slightly. He threw the shirt and leaned back down over me.

I gulped nervously and he continued to pull down my dress over my breast and down my stomach, bunching the material at my waste.

"Holy shit Bella. You're one fucking beautiful women." He groaned running his fingers across my abdomen. I was pretty sure I was going to suck myself in with how tightly I was pulling in my stomach.

"Tha—Thank you." I mumbled and closed my eyes as his hands reached my breast. His hands were like magic as they caressed the exposed cleavage. I continued to run my hands through his hair as his hot lips scortched me as he placed them on me. His lips traveled over each mound, before I felt liquid pool out of me as he took a harden nipple in his mouth through my bra.

"Oh God!" I moaned loudly throwing my head back as he continued his assault on my breast though my bra.

I arched my back wanting him to unclip my bra. Thankfully I didn't have to tell him, when his hands slipped behind my back and easily undid the hooks.

"Jesus Bella, you have the perfect set of tits. So Sexy." He moaned throwing the bra across the room.

I hissed loudly as his mouth continued their attack on my breast, the whole time, my hands running up his face and through his hair, down his arms and torso. I smiled in achievement as I felt the raised bumps on his arms.

Edward lifted his head and smiled at me before taking my lips again. This time I sat up on my elbows and pushed him away, turning him over so that his back was on the bed. I had never taken charge in a sexual situation. Jacob always was the one who started and finished everything. For some reason I felt confident enough to become if only a little dominate with Edward. I don't know why I felt like I was being such a bad ass. Maybe this whole mistress thing making parts of me come out that I didn't know I had.

I threw my legs on either side of Edward, my dress continuing to bunch at my waste. I was getting sick of it and pulled it up and over my head. Edward groaned softly and placed his hands on my bare hips, and I trailed my fingers up and down his chest.

"You look very cute sitting on top of me with just your panties on."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Cute? You just said I was Sexy a few moments ago. I don't think cute goes well with sexuality."

He smirked and nodded his head. "You're right. It doesn't. You are fucking sexy. Look at you with you innocent white panties on. But you're not innocent are you Bella." He gasped tugging at my panties. "You're far from it. "

I nodded my head captivated by his eyes as he spoke. I leaned down and started to kiss his toned chest making my way down to his belt bucked pants. I quickly undid the belt and unbuttoned his pants. Without having to ask he lifted his hips and together we were able to take his pants off after a few awkward positions.

I gasped, taking a deep breath, as I felt his hard length press into me though my panties and his boxers. Holy wow…even though the clothes I felt his extreme warmth radiating through. I rocked lightly against him both moaning softly as we continued to kiss and touch each other.

My hands traveled further and reached into his boxers wanting…needing to feel him. Nothing else was on my mind besides wanting and needing Edward. Fuck the rest of the world.

"God!" Edward gasped as I wrapped my hand around his cock. Warm, thick, and long was all I could think of as I moved my hands up and down in a slow rhythm. I glanced up to his face and watched in awe as his face was contorted in absolute pleasure. I liked making him feel good.

Suddenly Edward grabbed me, throwing me on the bed making me yelp. I watched him with hooded eyes as he stripped off his boxers. My eyes went instantly to his cock. It was absolutely beautiful. It curved to the right just a bit. My thoughts about touching him was accurate. He was thick, long, and pale, with a deep dark purple head which was filled with blood.

He reached down and yanked my panties down, I gasped and my hands automatically reached to cover myself.

"Shy now are we?" He grinned.

I blushed and shook my head. "It was just…unexpectant."

"Hmmm." He said as if he didn't believe me, taking my hands and putting them to my side. I squirmed a little suddenly a little uncomfortable. I had no problem showing Edward my tits but when it came to my whole naked body…self-conscious started to set in.

"Bella, please. How many times do I have to say you're beautiful? "He looked down at me and I felt my whole body blush. "Your pussy looks especially delectable." He said pressing a warm palm against my warmth.

My hips immediately shot up in the air as Edward made his way in and around my pussy. He definitely knew what he was doing. I had orgasms before and knew what they felt like, but only by my own hand. Unfortunately I had to tell a little fib to Jacob when we had sex, telling him that he truly did satisfy me. It wasn't that I didn't like the sex. It was okay…just not magical. With Edwards mouth on my nipple and his fingers going in and out of me then running over my clit, magical wasn't the word.

I felt as though I was having an out of body experience as I arched my back and squeezed Edwards head with my knees as I came. It was absolutely breathtaking, and I had to gasp for my breath several times as he reached up and kissed me. For a few seconds I missed the presence of his warmth as the bed shifted. I waited as he tore open the tin packet and pulled the condom onto his purple cock.

"Are you ready for me Bella?" He asked huskily as he lifted himself over me.

I could feel his hot cock nestled against me and I jerked. Got it felt so good. I couldn't form words and instead nodded my head, my eyes flickering as I felt him enter me.

With Jacob I usually never made any noise while we fucked. I thought maybe it just wasn't in me, sure it felt good but not enough to warrant any type of vocal sound emotion. With Edward that was a different story I couldn't help but groan loudly as he slid his hot length into me. Hearing him gasp in pleasure made me tighten my legs around his waist as he moved slowly within me.

Although it was nice…very very nice…I wanted hard and fast. I wanted the filling of being filled to consistently be in me and I wanted it to be passionate. I moved my hips against him a little faster hoping…hoping he would get the message.

"Oh God Bella." He whispered dropping his head in the crook of my neck. I ran my hands up and down his back as he continued to pick up speed.

"Faster Edward, please'' I said, my voice not sounding like my own. "Harder."

He continued to pump in me at a steady pace as he lifted his head and looked at me. "Are you sure? You don't want it slow and tender." He asked a questioning look on his face.

I shook my head and jerked my hips up making him and I gasp. "No. I want you to fuck me. That's why I'm you're mistress right?" I asked with hooded eyes.

He smirked and leaned back grabbing my hip and lifted my ass and torso off the bed. I couldn't help but to scream as he slammed into me over and over again, grabbing a handful of tit, twirking the nipple whenever he please. He fucked with so much intensity that I felt myself tremble and shake with each pounding. I could hear the thump of the bed hitting the wall with each forceful push of his narrow hips. Our moans, my screams were loud, and I was sure that after coming down from such a high I would think about this moment and blush. But I didn't care right now.

My hands clutched at the comforter that was beneath us as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh Fuck Edward." I exclaimed arching my back wanting him to get deeper.

The feeling was amazing and I felt as if I was sky high.

"God damn Bella! Oh fuck!" He breathed out, throwing his head back.

I could tell that he was getting ready to come not by the speed he was fucking me or how fast my tits were bouncing. I could feel him expand in me before he came, and it was the most pleasurable experience I had ever had. That feeling shot to my stomach as I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, as I felt the warm gush of liquid, fill the empty canal of the condom. How I felt that…I have no idea.

Our heavy breathing filled the room as Edward continued to kneel above me, chest heaving, head thrown back. I looked at him with tired hooded eyes and couldn't believe I was lucky enough to fuck a man like him.

We hissed softly as he pulled out of me. I instantly drew my legs into the fetal position feeling absolutely exhausted as Edward threw the used condom into the small trash can next to the bed. I suddenly felt his arms wrap around me. His heart was beating erectly beneath his chest and sweat glistened on his body. I felt him kiss me softly on the temple.

"That was amazing Bella." He said with a yawn. I giggled and nodded my head.

"Yes it was. The best sex I ever had."

He nodded his head. "Me too."

I frowned, know that he had to have had more sexual partners than me and that those girls had to at least been better than I was. Shaking my head, I didn't want to start making up useless stories in my head. Instead I wrapped my arms around Edward.

We were both quiet for a while, basking naked in all our glory. Just before I felt myself slip I opened my mouth.

"Edward? You never told me your last name. You know mine." I mumbled not knowing where that question came from.

I felt Edward chest rumble with laugher. "Cullen. Edward Cullen."

**AN: Ohhh…go Bella got her grove on with sexy Mr. Cullen. I know it may seem to be a little quick but this isn't love at this point in time…it's just sex, and Edward is a sexy man. I'd much appreciate it if you guys review the chapter and tell me what you thought about it. Take care. **


End file.
